Summer jester and his autumn girl
by Ironfey13
Summary: Ryan thought her life would never be anything interesting, but then one day everything changed, weather it's good or bad she has yet to find out. Hot gingers, dark princes, blonde princesses and a confused human girl! CURSING! FOUL LANGUAGE! LOTS OF IT! Some parts are also questionable. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror, I'm not one of those girls, yes, GIRLS, despite having an all guy name, i am a girl. My full name is Ryan Debra Smith, anyway, I was looking in the mirror because today was the worst. You may wonder why that made me sit in front of the mirror, well im not the prettiest, not by a long shot. Chubby cheeks like a baby, a nose that is a little to big, ears that are also just a little to big for my liking. Sure, i have a figure, b cup boobs, and here i would be, "boobies!" no matter how upset I am. But they were small b cup. Nice ok sized butt, only I wished it was a little smaller and round. Smaller thighs, flatter stomach were also things on my list that I wanted. Les oily hair, (that occasionally got flakey. Oh joy, snow.) and less pimples. Black heads, white heads, pimples, I've had them all. Oh hurray, another one. But, i usually didn't care, only today someone said something. Not that they don't always, but today it was my best friend whom I had known for 9 years. My friend turned out to be one of, Them. The popular girls, the ones that decide that if you aren't perfect by their standards then they hate you. Well I don't cry, I try not to make silly pitiful noises If I'm is hurt, only makes the noises to be silly, here i am in front of my floor length mirror. Just looking, and pointing out my flaws. "Ryan!" that'd be mom. Ma, mum, mother, mawmaw, mamaw, whatever. I sighed and got up. Oh yeah, did you know I'm only 15? In eighth grade. ( failed seventh just like my friend had.) "Yeah?" I called, wishing life would get a little interesting. "come in here." I got up and walked into the living room where there was mom and... "Ryan, this young woman wants to speak with you." the "woman" looked no older then 17, maybe 18. She was blonde, it was like malfoy blonde as i called it from Harry potters Draco malfoy. Only it was more like lucius malfoy. Long, straight, boring. My hair had been blonde when i was born, then it went to brown, then i dyed it red. Fascinating. Anyway, I nodded and stepped out the front door to the porch. "hello, I'm Meghan, meghan chase." I stopped breathing, Meghan chase? Like, The Meghan from the iron fey series? Nah, don't be stupid she hasn't got- oh, look, the ears. "I guess you already know me, yeah?" Meghan nodded a slight smile on her lips. I stared at her ears, her flipping pointy ears, and she raised an eyebrow. "you can see them? But your little brother couldn't?" i snorted, "my little brother? Yeah right! Him and his electronics and junk. Not to say I don't have an iPod touch myself, just saying, he doesn't like to read and he is seriously all sciency 'n junk. No imagination beyond that." Meghan tilted her head a little then, "how would you like to go on a little adventure?" that hadn't been Meghan. I turned my head deciding not to stop leaning against the wall, and raised an eyebrow. 'well, lookie here!' i thought. 'sexy ginger!' out loud, "who are You?" he dramatically grabbed his chest, "you must know me! Hmm, I'll give you a hint, I once gave someone a donkeys head." my mouth dropped open, "you're kidding! Robin goodfellow?" he grinned. God, sexy. "how do you know about me? Just curious." I smiled, "i have the book! In my bedroom on my bookshelf, which is right next to my bed. I love to read and I heard about the book a few years ago, along with Romeo and Juliet. I easily found the second one but took me a few years to find the other." his eyebrows rose, " you looked for a few years?" I shrugged. "I wanted to read it." saying it like it was no big deal. "wow, out of curiosity, whose your favorite character?" I rolled my eyes. "do you even have to ask? Dude, seriously, you gave a dude, an asses head. That is awesome!" he grinned," sooo, was it titania?" I looked at him like, really? He laughed. Then I was like, "you mentioned adventure?" he gave a half grin that would have sent anyone with a brain running. Needless to say, I stayed.

_/*•.•*\_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:yeah, well, this being my first fanfiction, I think it's good considering I'm kinda young. But, before you leave, you could stay and tell me what I need to fix!

Obviously I don't own, sadly. Everything is Julie's!

**"where are we going? I've been back here tons of times and I've never seen anything strange or whatever, same thing. Not to say I don't like it, I think it's beautiful and I love walking around here or reading I, you know, I'm gonna let you answer." I realized I had been rambling and just shut up. Meghan rolled her eyes as did robin, he was the one that answered. "well, we were supposed to meet a few, friends I guess you could call them, but it seems like they've gotten lost." "I assure you goodfellow, we did not get lost." we turned around and leaning against a tree was a guy with black hair that reminded me of one of the guys my friend would like, the bitchy emo guys. And then I saw something move up in the tree, up in the tree was a cat! "we were actually waiting for you guys to get here." wait, if that had been ash, that means the other person who had talked was, "yes human? You look like you have a question for me." my eyebrows shot up. "well actually now that that question has been answered, what do people call you?" he sighed. I noticed the other three watching but I was busy having a conversation with a talking cat. Wow, that sounds crazy. "some call me grimalkin or cait sith, or devils cat. I really don't care." I grinned, "would you kill me if I called you kitty? Or would you prefer hairball?" "might have to claw your tongue out of your head, I get enough of the hairball from him." I gave him my best innocent face and I turned a little and saw robin doing the same. "who, me hairball?" robin said acting shocked. "yeah, he's to sweet and innocent, he wouldn't." I said trying to seem cute and sweet. Grimalkin snorted, yeah, snorted. "if you must human, because I have a feeling you want to call me something simple, grim or devils cat are fine." "ooh! There was something from one of my books and it was called the grim, it was like an um, omen of death or whatever. A big black dog, which I thought was funny because one of my favorite characters turns into a big black dog." I said acting very serious. I swear, everyone just rolled their eyes. "I have a feeling you like dogs." that was Ash. I smiled, "really I like all kinds of animals, birds lizards cats dogs, ooh, frogs are tons of fun! But after chasin one for a few minutes that's when I'm done. I did that the. I laid down and next thing I know the stupid frog jumped right into my lap. I quick picked it up and went over to scare the teacher and a few of the bitchy girls. It was hilarious!" I think robin was gonna say something but then I heard a growl. I turned around, and I saw a huge black wolf. Like, humongous! I nearly died. "it's so fluffy!" I whispered and heard someone behind me snort. The wolf glared at me. I huffed. "fine. No fluffy. Happy wolfy?" I said and stuck out my tongue. "seems she is as mature as you goodfellow." I turned at ashs comment. "why ya say that ice boy?" I asked at the same time as robin. Me and him looked at each other, eyebrows raised. I walked over to him and looked at his hair that reminded me of fire and it was kind of long, nice. "cool hair." I said. he grinned. I turned, addressed everyone. "so where we headin?" again, robin answered, "the nevernever of course, if you want to you can come." my face scrunched up, I had heard that before, but where? "what is it? What's it like? Is it big?" robin shook his head smiling. "the nevernever is kinda what you might call, faerie land." I immediately broke into a huge smile, fun! **


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the characters besides the ones you don't know!

**he continued. "it's pretty much where most of us," he said, gesturing at the rest of the group. "live. Those who have been exiled live here." I interrupted. "like, what's there? What kind of stuff lives there? Will I be able to see? When can we go?" ash interrupted, "how about we start walking and goodfellow can continue." so we started walking and robin started up again. "tons of things live in the nevernever, hedge wolves, satyrs, red caps, piskies, I could go on and on! There's where ice boys from," I interrupted. "lemme guess, cold, ice everywhere, shit loads of snow, yeah?" he grinned. "pretty much yeah, then where I'm from." "easy, hot, nice summer." he nodded still grinning, "right again! And the wyldwood. I don't think you-" " the in between, where it's pretty much a free for all, kinda no mans land, right?" I smiled. "wow, you seem to know allot." I snorted, "duh, I read allot!" he just shook his head. "then the iron realm. See if you know this one." I rolled my eyes, "easy, the iron fey live there." Ash was suddenly beside me, "goodfellow, don't you think it's strange how much she knows?" my brows nearly touched. "whatcha mean?" I asked. Obviously he ignore me. Robin shrugged. "she reads." ash just shook his head and walked ahead. "Ryan?" I looked up. "yes?" "how old are you?" I bit my lip then decided the truth, for once, would be told. As I looked down I mumbled an answer. "sorry, didn't quite catch that." I took a relaxing breath and looked up at him. "I am 15." ok, so I decided I'd go close to the truth. He tilted his head to the side. "what year were you born?" 1998 I thought. "1997, duh." he looked at me like he knew. And apparently he did. "Ryan." he said in a tone I never thought I would here from the teasing jokester. "yeah?" I said, refusing to give up so easily. "I know you're only 14." I huffed. "nearly 15! Come on, I hate being treated like a kid, and obviously a year makes a big difference!" my age and my name are both very touchy subjects for me. I continued, "I understand you are older, all y'all are, but I don't wanna be treated like a kid! Despite the fact I'm kinda acting like it. I'm still much more mature than a great deal of kids in my grade and the grade above me and the grade above that. Mostly cause I'm supposed to be in the next grade, I failed seventh cause I read to much. But still, do not treat me like a 10 year old, or else I might act like it." my voice had gotten a little louder along with a bit of my country accent coming in, but I relaxed quickly. I noticed out the corner of my eye the rest of the group watching, (we had stopped during my little rant.) but I ignored them and focused on robin. "Ryan," he started in a calm voice. "I won't treat you like a little kid, I have a feeling you will have your moments, but I know you are also mature." he leaned down and whispered the last part in my ear. "in more ways then one." my mouth dropped open a little bit but I promptly shut it and hit him on the back of the head grinning. "you watch it mister!" he grinned "I most certainly will." I heard him say quietly behind me as we all started walking again, I gave him a look and he tried to look innocent, (failing miserably.) and I swear I heard grim snort who appeared in the tree branches just above. I glared at him as I said, "do you want to say anything to me right now?" he shook his head and I could swear he was grinning. "not right now besides this." I rolled my eyes. And ignored him, I could tell this was gonna be a loooong walk.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dont think this needs to be said but I don't own anything you recognize! Do I robin?

Puck:nope, and since I can't lie, I'm obviously telling the truth.

Me: good robin.

After an hour of walking, it was getting dark, and it being middle of fall, cold. 'i hate north Carolina! Why can't I just live in Florida? They at least got Harry potter world.' I thought and shivered as a strong cold wind blew through the trees and of course I hadn't slept in the past 24 hours, to busy reading stupid Harry potter fanfictions. I stumbled a little and the sudden wind plus no sleep and an evil root meant face plant. I was a little behind everyone and a few steps behind robin so thankfully noticed my trip. As I got back up, dusting my hands and knees off I was proven wrong as I saw a cat right in front of me. "what is it hairball?" I growled. He simply raised an eyebrow and went to robin. I just caught a little bit, grim, "...fell, she's...and cranky." I glared at him. Cranky, like a little kid! Then robin, "...probably kill me..." I grinned then yawned. Apparently it had been loud enough for robin and grim to hear as they turned around. I ignored them, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "want a piggy back ride?" I smiled up at robin. He helped me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "ha, you're like a backpack." that's wearing a backpack?" I questioned. He chuckled, "apparently so." we were quiet for a little while then I whispered. "you didn't have to." "I know, I wanted to." I thought for a second, then continued, "I heard telling one of you guys thanks means I'll owe you big time, is that true?" he just nodded. "is it fine if I say I'm very," I paused trying to think. "grateful?" I finished. "yeah, but I wouldn't make you do anything if you did say thank you." "oh well, I might as well get out of the habit of saying it, my mom made sure it was a habit." he smiled. "and now it's a bad habit." I was to tired to say much else besides, "mmhmm." he shifted me so I was on better then said, "go to sleep Ryan, I'll make sure you don't fall." I fell asleep my face on his shoulder.

_/*•.•*\_

Suddenly I was being shook awake. It was still dark but I wasnt sure how long I'd been asleep but since the moon was high i figured it had been an hour or two, maybe three. Robin helped me down. "sorry I had to wake you up, but you were kind of locked on." I gave a sleepy smile. "we stoppin?" I said sleepily. He smiled then said, "not all of us got a nap Ryan." I nodded still half asleep. We spread out in a little clearing and that's when I noticed something. Everything felt strangely alive. I know trees are alive but this was different. "the wyldwood." said a voice above me, grimalkin. Ah, so that was it. I fell asleep soon but I had a nightmare. (this may scare some of the little kiddies, and not you young ones to, you can just skip to the three ***.)

It was stupid really, but so scary. It was dark, like, darker than the darkest dark in space with no stars or anything. And there it was, a skeleton. I know skeletons already look like they're grinning but this one really was. And it's teeth, the canines were longer than the rest, reminding me of a saber tooth tiger, and the skeleton was even darker than the dark before. I was curled up and my eyes were closed but no matter what I always saw it, I saw it open it's mouth and it was blood. I curled up tighter and shut my eyes tighter then ***

I awoke to claws digging into my arm. "ow!" I whispered as grim took his paw back, cleaning it. "what was that for?" "you were obviously having a nightmare, a bad one from what I saw." I narrowed my eyes at him and then as he got up to walk away I decided, 'screw it, I just won't make any promises.' "grim?" I whispered letting the fear and weakness seep into my voice. "stay over here with me for a little while?" he looked at me and sighed as he walked over and curled up about a foot away, maybe less. "grateful for it grim." I whispered as I laid down again and just heard him sniff and shift to a more comfortable position as I fell asleep again, this time without nightmares.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

"Ryan, we're going, unless you plan on staying here." I moaned and said it was to cold as I curled up tighter. "hey ice boy, she said she hates the cold." I didn't like that tone in his voice, suddenly "COLD!" I jumped up FREEZING! "ROBIN!" he stopped laughing. "I know you didn't do it but you gave him the idea!" I said then punched him as hard as I could in the arm. "hey! That really hurt!" I glared, "how would you like to be woken up like that?" I said and pinched his arm for good measure. He rubbed the spot where I hit him and pinched him and I walked up to ash. He looked at me with indifference but I saw he was wary. I walked up so we were almost chest to chest, me being short it was also face to chest and I looked up at him, "you shouldn't have don't that! I really hate winter, this just makes me hate it more I hate waking up every morning freezing my ass off cause my crazy ma won't turn up the damn heat! I absolutely" as I was going on and on I had reached my arm around and then quick as a bee I pinched him. Hard. With my nails, and jumped back. He glared at me and rubbed where I had pinched. Me, being the mature, young adult I am, stuck my tongue out at him and turned to robin. "Hey, wait, wasn't wolfy here with us?" grim answered me. "the furry beast went off in the night." I shrugged. "where are we going?" I asked again, grim answered, whoops, must have pissed them off. "I'm just here so the rest of the group doesn't get lost." ok, "why am I here?" "do you never stop talking?" I glared at him. We kept walking and I just ignored him. This was getting boring.


	5. Chapter 5

Dont own, obviously, or else I wouldn't be here, and Id be getting money for this.

**Well, you might have seen this coming, you might not, but I was out. Everything went black, and I flipping passed out. Oh friggin joy! I came round 3 minutes later, kinda and I shook my head a little.**

"whatcha mean the queen wants me? Why me? I'm nothing special, I have ADHD, I can be really bitchy, and I'm just a pain in the ass! Why me?" I tried to stand up but nearly passed out again, why? My stomach growled. No, not growled, roared and I smiled a little and went in my backpack for some snack bars then robin answered.

"well, really everyone kinda wants you,"

I interupted, "at least I'm wanted somewhere." robin rolled his eyes and continued.

"as I was saying, the reason everyone wants you is your over active imagination, or OAI as you call it." I smiled at that while he continued. "and you love to tell stories so everyone wants you to know about them so you can tell everyone cause the more people who know and such the stronger we are and stuff. But, the reason the queen wants you is cause ice boy here made a deal."

And here is where ash spoke up.

"the deal was I could leave with Meghan if I brought you back."

I didn't think it sounded to bad and most people would be like, 'just walk in, say hi and leave!' the thing is, I highly doubt that's it.

"well, i can't just walk in and say hey and walk back out can I?"

Ash shook his head and said, "she said she needed you for something."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a, 'well duh!' look.

"why does she need me?" I asked.

Ash shrugged and said, "I didn't ask." I groaned and as I was still sitting and I had finished a few snack bars I fell back on my backpack. 'stupid faeries, no, wait, stupid ash. Ugh I hate cold!'

"we know you hate cold. You didn't pack for winter did you?"

Apparently I had said at least the last part out loud. I shook my head and slowly sat up.

"guess we should get going, how much farther?" I asked as I got up from the ground and brushed my self off.

"oh, we might walk a few hours," I groaned. "and rest." he was interrupted again by me.

"yay!"

"you done?" I just shrugged and he continued. "then a few more hours and we should be there." I sighed.

"come on, let's go."

So, we walked, and walked, and walked some more with me whining occasionally till I just kinda zoned out and kept walking. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, I squeaked. Yes, like a mouse. Don't laugh, I bet you've done it too. Robin was closest but still 8 feet away, maybe. Horrible at distance, and directions. He turned around and saw the redcap that had grabbed me. I had dropped my backpack but I don't know if I would have been able to get anything out of it anyway. I wasnt scared, of course not. Why would I be scared if something had a knife to my throat? Ok, I was terrified and tried to relax while trying to keep from pressing against it. Well bull. "stay back, I don't mind cutting her a bit." I rolled my eyes and suddenly he gave a little girly shriek I quick grabbed the hand holding the knife and twisted it as I yanked the knife out of his hand. I saw grim drop off his back and disappear again and I put the knife to the redcaps back and dug in a tiny bit and he tried to pull away. I kicked him in the back of the knees and he fell to his knees.

"whoops, you got a little scratch." I said from the knife that had ran up his back as he fell. I moved it so it was pressed against his neck and I whispered in his ear, "think twice before you try anything like that, especially to me, next time I won't hesitate to kill you." his eyes grew wide and I pulled the knife away and pushed him. "go." he ran and I turned to the others who looked at me with shock.

"what?" I asked as I cleaned the knife on my jeans.

"would you really?"

"really what?" I asked as I got tape out of my bag, duck tape, I had an idea and it would keep me busy.

"would you kill him?"

I shrugged and started wrapping the tape around the knife, sticky side out and a little tight but not to tight.

"what are you doing?" that was meghan.

"well, I figured you guys would like it if I shut up for a while so I'm going to make something to hold this, even though it won't be much good." I said as I continued to wrap it around the knife. The knife wasn't anything fancy, just about 5 inches not including the handle bit. I cut the tape and started wrapping it around the other way, so the sticky part was touching the other sticky part while we were walking. When I finished that I got a bit of the tape and folded it in half so it was skinny and got ANOTHER piece of tape to hold that one while I made it go through my belt loop so it would hang off of it. Done with that and it had been, 10-15 minutes. Obviously I was bored. Robin had walked next to me to make sure I didn't get dragged off.

"you done?" he asked looking at my knife. I simply nodded.

A few minutes of awkward silence and I got bored, soooooo... I went to go poke ash and see how long till I died.

*poke* ash ignored me. I poked him again.

"what?"

I gave him my best, 'who? Me? I'm just a sweet little angel!' he glared and looked forward ignoring me.

I poked him again.

And again.

And again.

And then,

"if you don't stop I might just cut your hand off." quiet, deadly. I had been poking him with my right hand. I like my right hand, so I stopped. Then I switched to my left hand and went to poke him again when suddenly,

"no ya don't." robin picked me up and then put me over his shoulder.

I gave a very calm relaxed shriek of surprise.

"put me down robin!"

"hmm, nah."

And I had the feeling that with where I was he could just look out the corner of his eye and see my butt. I looked back as I asked him again to put me down and I was pretty sure he was. Again, he said no.

"ugh!" I then just flopped like I was dead.

_/*•.•*\_

I was being moved and I slowly woke up and groaned. My back was killing me! Guess thats what I get for falling asleep like I did.

"Ryan." I very maturely stuck my tongue out and as I was now in robins arms I just snuggled into his chest cause I was still tired. And a little cold. Suddenly I jumped up.

"good god that's cold! You've got to be kidding me!" so this is how I wake up, joy. Of course robin was laughing. I looked around and saw why I was so cold. An evil look got on my face as I saw snow. A few minutes later and me and robin were having a snowball fight. As he turned around I threw one at ash who turned around. I pointed at robin. Ash obviously won seeing as robin was buried under a pile of snow, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. Finally I got it together and helped robin and then I looked around.

"welcome to tir na nog, home of endless winter and shitloads of snow." robin said.

I gasped, "really? Snow? I didn't see it!" sarcasm! My friend would be so proud of me! I saw Meghan out the corner of my eye grin at what I said while robin just stuck out his tongue.

"I wonder if your tongue would stick to a tree." I said thinking out loud.

"why don't you find out?"

I did, I stuck my tongue out and touched it to he tree. And it wouldn't come off.

"shit."

Robin was laughing so hard I was waiting for him to pass out from not getting enough air. I rolled my eyes and pulled a little, ok, ow! So I tried to melt the ice, I finally got it melted enough I could get my tongue off. Robin was still laughing so I just pushed him face first in the snow. My turn to laugh! When he got up I got all wide eyed and ran to hide behind Meghan, who was laughing also.

"shall we just stay here or are we taking the human to the queen?" oh, nice grim. Robin and Meghan got serious pretty quickly while I made a snowball, and threw it at grim. He was not amused. This time I ran to robin who picked me up laughing and held me so I was just out of the cats reach.

"sorry grim. That was stupid, obviously, as usual I wasn't thinking." I said as calm and sincere as I could.

Grim looked at me and then sighed. "let's keep going." he said as he walked off.

Robin put me down and gave me a look like, 'how'd ya do that?' I grinned and whispered in his ear, "acting." he laughed and we kept walking. I really hoped it would take more time to get there. Don't wanna see the queen.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own, duh, and sorry if I misspell any Harry potter stuff, pretend it's ok!_

It felt like it took forever, nothing interesting so I won't be a slytherin and make you suffer too. Sadly, we got there with no problems, which surprised me, and made me just a bit more careful. So, when I was walking right next to robin I was protecting him, not the other way around, and totally not scared. (I couldn't tell him that though, his manly ego or whatever.)

So, we got there and I was zoning out again and freezing my arse off, so no, I can really tell you how beautiful it was, all I can say is I was frigging freezing and seriously pissed. Oh whoops, siriusly. (potterhead thing) it was redikkulusly cold! Ok, I'll quit. For now.

"Ryan!" robin whispered.

My head shot up and I saw a huge crowd and I scooted closer to robin who seemed just fine with it and finally we were in front of the queen. Looking to Meghan, hopping she would understand my confusion I did as she did. At least I was here with someone, if I had been on my own I would have just stood there kinda like, 'what am I supposed to do?!'

The queen was beautiful. Even the blind could see that. Long black hair pale skin and it might have looked bad for most, but she was just, wow. Why couldn't I look like that?

"everyone but these four, leave." and they did.

"is this the human Ash?" queen mab asked.

Oh, of course she won't just ask me who I am, 'stop talking to yourself in your head Ryan! You're gonna-' robin nudged me and I looked at the queen. '-miss something.'

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time focusing, it's just so beautiful here, almost as beautiful as you." good Ryan, compliment, hopefully doesn't think you like girls. (authors note! Nothing against anyone! It's just not me, hope you understand!)

The queen raised an eyebrow and I tried my hardest to look sincere, sweet, and innocent. It was a challenge, but I did it. I hope.

"I do not like to repeat myself, make sure I will not have to."

"yes ma'am." I said hoping it was ok and i wouldn't be frozen in ice or something.

"good. What is your name?"

"Ryan ma'am, Ryan smith." I said, trying to make sure you couldn't hear my obvious chattering from the cold.

"Ryan, do you know why you are here?"

"no ma'am." the less said the less possibility I get frozen.

"I have a little job for you." she said.

'oh really? I had no idea! I thought I was just popping in and having tea then leaving.' I thought but out loud I said,

"if I may ask, what is this job?" trying to sound polite and interested. The second wasn't difficult, I really wanted to know!

"you three, leave us. She will be fine as long as she doesn't anger me." joy. Alone with the ice queen. Wait, IM ALONE WITH THE ICE QUEEN! Oh so not good!

"your job is to get ash away from the summer kings daughter. I hope that won't be to hard, slytherins are supposed to me evil and cunning and such." slytherin? The fuck? How she, whatever.

"I will try my hardest, I was watching them on the way here and it will take a lot, possibly more than I have." I said, trying not to promise anything.

"you must promise you will." she said.

"I, Max Ryan Smith will get ash to leave Meghan. Good enough?" I asked knowing there was no way it was.

"no. You could mean leave as in he could come back." joy, she saw.

"fine, I swear that if I can I will make Meghan fall in love with someone else or ash with someone else or whatever I need to do so they won't be together as a couple." tada! Nope, she probably-

"good enough. If you can not, you will die." oh crap.

"you may go, but you can't tell anyone." I nodded letting the shivering show just how cold I was and I was sure I was blue by now.

As I walked out I saw robin by the doors. He looked at me like, 'dude, what have you gotten yourself into?'

"you know?" I whispered.

"there is no way you can get them apart." he whispered back as we started walking.

" I'll try though, I'd rather not die." I said seeing as I figured we were far from most but I still kept it quiet and was close to him.

"I'll try to protect you if I can." he whispered in my ear.

Dear lord, this boy will just be the death of me. Or, possibly screw up my plans of not falling in love, see, my friends have fallen in love and they just end up hurt, so I decided I wouldn't.

"than-" I stopped and thought and he watched me. "hmm, is it ok if I say I'm grateful?" I asked. He nodded.

"better than meghan I have a feeling she was telling everyone the before." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "obviously she doesn't or at least didn't read much, or not the right books."

"which books are the right books?"

I thought for a second, crud, fiction or nonfiction, always getting those mixed up.

"fiction, of course, the ones most think aren't real." I said hoping I was right.

"you think they're real?" he asked, looking at me with a questioning face.

"obviously some parts of most my books are right and if there is a river of dreams what if living things could come from there? Tada, there's your witches and wizards and such. So, if the author dreamed about them or other people did then they're real if they can come from the river." I said.

"you are something special Ryan." he said with a grin.

"I know!" I said all happy and girly.

We walked for a while and eventually we got to a door, robin knocked.

"Meghan?" I asked and he nodded.

"Meghan!" I whined. " I'm cold and tired and open the damn door!" robin just smiled and shook his head finally the door opened and there was ash.

"oh, hey." I said acting a little shy and bit my bottom lip after giving him a small smile.

"so Meghan, what were ya doin that ya couldn't open the door when we knocked?" I asked, noticing her messed up had and her fixing her clothes. All she did was blush and roll her eyes. "is there a certain area I might not want to be near? Or lay on? Say, the bed?" again she jus rolled her eyes hiding her face and robin grinned.

"so, what's going on?" I asked.

"were going to stay here for a little rest and then we are going." ash said and I turned to him.

"where are we going?" I asked.

" I would have thought the queen would have told you."

"she might have but I wasn't listening, I just made sure I said what she wanted without making a promise." I said, hoping it was enough. This time Meghan answered.

"the river of dreams."

"aww, why? Isn't there the flipping nightmare bit?"I asked obviously whining a little.

"really Ryan, do you have to whine?" robin said a bit teasing.

"why yes, yes I do." I said and he just answered with an eye roll.

"get some sleep, you are sharing with Meghan. It would suck if you got dragged off or something while you're asleep." I nodded and yawned.

After the guys left I asked Meghan. "so, why're we going to the river?"

"Ryan, go to sleep, you'll find out eventually."

I sighed and rolled over and in seconds I was asleep.

* * *

Well, so far this is my story. School is starting this month so when school starts my updates will be all over theplace maybe once a month maybe twice, idk. Starting eighth grade, (which I shoulda done last year, had to redo seventh.) so idk how bad it's gonna be.


	7. Chapter 7

Dont own obviously. Or at least I don't own the characters except for mine, that's mine, I wish robin was mine, but sadly, he is not.

Contains bit of nudity and... BOOBIES! And talking about bras and such. You've been warned. No smut or lemons or whatever! Just normal whatever stuff.

**"Ryan!"**

I growled and rolled over, hiding my face and trying to go back to sleep.

"Ryan! You lazy lump! Get up!" someone said yanking the blankets away and I immediately woke up.

"huh? What? Cold!" ok, kinda awake. Not really. I rubbed the crusty junk from my eyes. "huh? 's gon 'n?" not at all awake, least my mouth wasnt. Feeling around I searched for anything to cover myself with. I found a person. 'Fine! It will have to work.' I thought grabbing his arm and yanking him onto the bed. I knew it was robin and I snuggled closer trying to fall back asleep. Sadly, I was awake. Just as I felt him moving, (either to get comfortable or what i don't know) I pushed him off the bed.

"hey! I could have been seriously injured." robin said. I rolled my eyes.

"you're luck I didn't injure you, you ass. It's to early to wake up!" I said and turned on my side away from him.

"Ryan." his voice was soft and it gave me goosebumps. Not that you could tell considering I had tons already from the cold. Then I felt him get on the bed and he pulled me onto his lap. I tried to hide my face, 'ugh! Big nose and baby cheeks! What the fudge?' but before I could his hand came up and gently brushed the hair outta my face, making me freeze. Then, he put his finger under my chin and tilted my face up. My eyes got wide, like, littlest pet shop big, like, huge. I mean, it wouldn't be my first kiss, if we count first grade kisses and the silly little pecks, but beyond that, never! Yeah, 15 and never really kissed a guy, and? Thank god I didn't have to make much of an idiot of myself.

"Ryan!" I heard Meghan call through the door and I got up quick and went towards my clothes just as she walked in.

"hey meg! Can I call you meg? I might anyway so whatever, at least once in a while. Geez! Why has it got to be so cold!" I said as I was looking through my clothes, looking for the warmest.

"uh, sure, I guess. Whatever, and cause its the winter palace." she answered. I pulled out thick skinny jeans but then thought against it and pulled out my favorite kind of jeans. Bootcut bitches! Ha! I smiled at them and as I was looking for a shirt I told meg.

"cool, most of my friends only answer the last 1 or 2 questions when I do that. Or they answer all outta order. Then I get confused. Ooh!" I found my purple long sleeved shirt and got a tank top. I grabbed my jacket (and cause I don't sleep in it) my bra, and then,

"robin! Give it back you evil ginger beast!" I said, jumping up for the bra he was holding just outta reach.

"oh, surely you don't mean that! And I'm just curious, they look a nice size, just want to know!" he said getting ahold of the tag.

"you could ask! I'm a small b, now hand it over!" I tried jumping for it again, still no luck.

"they don't look that small." he said, looking at my chest. I realized we were alone and the door was closed. Hopefully alone. I went ahead and took off my shirt.

"small! Now, give!" I said, jumping again. 'Ha, jiggly!' I ignored the stupid me in my head. (totally a normal thing, everyone has other thems.) robin OBVIOUSLY wasnt paying attention, or he was, just the wrong thing. Or things, if you know what I mean and this time I got it.

"ha!" I said, putting on my bra, and robin actually looked sad for a minute, then he just went and sat on the bed. I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"you can stay, but don't look!"

"then what's the point in staying?"

"I won't be dragged off, now turn before I hit you!" I threatened.

"abusive!" he said but turned around as I finished changing.

"come on, let's go." I said. We headed out the door to find the hall empty.

"finally I don't even want to know why it took you two so long." or so I had thought.

"Grim. Nice to, not see you." I said looking around and then,

"OW! Dammit grim! Really?" I said grabbing my leg where he had dug his claws in, not bleeding, but ow!

"follow me." he said now that we could see him we did.

/)^3^(\

We had found Meghan and Ash, I was bored, and we headed out. Hurray, more walking. Why couldn't we- oh yeah. Cars bad. Why not ride a friggin horse then? Well apparently we didn't have any of our own.

"ugh!" and so shall begin my whining. As I was about to,

"do you want a ride?" I raised my eyebrows.

"no, not like that. Though if you want a ride like that, maybe one day." I rolled my eyes.

"really though, want a ride?" My eyes got big and I smiled but then stopped and scrunched up my face. Always the considerate and nice one,

"I highly doubt you actually want to give me one. I'm fine." I made sure it sounded honest and believable. Well, either I need to practice my acting, or he just knew me that well, or he actually wanted to but,

"really, it would be fun." robin said grinning. I shrugged and nodded and then, he began to change. A few moments later, where there was robin was an adorable dapple grey horse. I slowly walked forward and stretched my hand out. I saw Meghan and Ash watching out the corner of my eye but ignored then as I was petting the horse/robin. Horse robin then snorted and tossed his head, I gently laid a hand on his back and looked at him as if to ask, 'may I?' he nodded and I got on fairly easy and got comfy. He then started walking and I tightened my legs and kinda hung on to his neck, not wanting to grab on to his mane, should it hurt like someone pulling someone's hair. Finally, I was relaxed enough and that's when it went to hell. Suddenly robins ears stood up straight and it was obvious he was listening, he then looked at ash who nodded and pulled meg over and put her on robin behind me. I had an idea of what was going on.

" got a feeling we're gonna be goin fast, hang on to me. It would suck if you went flying off, yeah?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist as I leaned forward and got my arms round his neck. Ash had ran off and just got out,

"hang on with your legs!" before robin shot off and I had to hang on tight to not fall off.

It was my first time on a horse if yo don't count being led around so I thought I was doing quite well for the first time and on a horse that is in charge and running as fast as it can. Have you ever done that? I doubt it, and u you are lucky if you haven't!

(O.\\)

Finally robin started to slow down and then stop, me and Meghan slid off and he changed back.

"why did we run? And where's prince?" I asked.

"oh my god! Ash! Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Meghan. I pretty much asked two of your questions, relax. It wont do you any good to be freaking out ok? Relax so robin can answer the questions he can and take deep breaths, okay?" I said all of this in a calm, relaxing tone and she did relax, and shut up, thank god. Actually, you can thank me!

"thank you Ryan." Meghan said. I raised an eyebrow at her and she thought for a second.

"oh! Whoops, ok, I'm grateful. Happy?" I just shrugged and turned to robin.

" so, why did we run and where is ash?"

"we ran because there were iron fey, and ash should meet us at leansidhes." and of course meg started freaking out.

"Meghan!" I snapped and she stopped and looked at me. "listen to me, Ash will be fine ok? He's smart and deadly, he will totally kick ass and beat us to leansidhes. You have no reason to freak, ok?" she again, relaxed and nodded. "good. So, how much farther?" I asked robin.

"not to much farther actually, let's go."

{[•:|*

"robin! And Meghan! How nice of you two to come!" leansidhe said and then noticed me trying to go unnoticed. "oh? And who is this? No, don't answer for her, I want to hear her talk." I swallowed and reminded myself to breath and relaxed.

"Hello, I am Ryan, Ryan Smith. Nice to meet you ma'am." I said as politely as possible.

"ma'am? Surly you know my name."

"I didn't think people were aloud to talk to a queen, especially the first time and start with names." I made sure to add the queen bit, hopefully it would help.

"queen?" she asked and I smiled

"obviously you are, only a queen could be so beautiful, and you are obviously smart and dangerous, a very good queen I would think. Better then the one I have met."

"oh? And who would that be?"

"the winter queen." she smiled.

"robin, where did you find her? She seems quite smart for her age. And how old is she? 12?"

"14 actually." robin said.

"15!" I told him, whacking him on the back of the head.

"hey!"

"I'll hit you again if you don't stop. And if you truly irritate you, I'm sure she could think of something you could be used for." I said nodding to leansidhe who smiled.

"where's ash?" ugh, of course that's Meghan. At least this time she wasn't freaking out.

"not here yet pet, but I wouldn't worry, he can handle himself." said Lea. Meghan didn't seem to like that answer, so I decided to be the normal Ryan instead of the caring Ryan.

"hey Meghan, do you think Ash can't fight?"

"of course he can, it's just-"

"do you think he's stupid?"

"of course not! I just-"

"do you think he can't kick some ass and get back here?"

"I guess he can, it's just-"

"Meghan, he will be fine, he's smart, he can kick ass and he isn't stupid. Also, he loves you. He'll come back to you no matter what, got it? Good. Now shut up and chill!"

So, we waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own, blah blah blah on to Chapter 8! This is chapter 8 right? Geez, hope so.

**It had been a few hours and I was tired, as was robin, but Meghan didn't want to fall asleep so she made us stay with her, me and robin on the little two person couch and her in the chair. Waiting. At some point me and robin fell asleep. I woke up some while later, robin with his arm around me, (which I didn't mind) and asleep, Meghan curled up in the chair asleep. Somehow I managed to get away from robin, knowing that if ash came in and saw that then it would make my job just that much harder. I got up and I was walking around when I ran into someone. Yeah, literally. **

"uh, oh, hi Ash." I finally got out. I had figured that if he had been here he would be with Meghan.

"hello Ryan." he said, 'wow, he is super happy to see me! Not.'

"I uh," I remembered I wasn't aloud to tell him then, *gasp* "ROBIN! Be right back, or not, but I need to talk to robin to talk to you!" and I ran off, somehow I found my way back to the others and ash had followed.

"YO GOODFELLOW!" that woke him up!

"what? What happened?"

"oh, nothing but I thought of something. How much did you hear from mine and Mabs conversation?"

"oh, pretty much do what you can't possibly do."

"say it! I swore I couldn't talk about it and even if I can, I just don't feel like it." I said and sat down.

"ok, all I heard is that she wants ash and Meghan apart as usual and you have to get them apart."

"EXACTLY! And I thought of something! Part of it will happen eventually and she didn't say when it had to happen but I just need ash to leave Meghan for me!" Meghan and ash both looked like they wanted to say something do I hurried on. "listen! If I get ash to leave you, not break up with you, for me, that's half of it done!"

"what's the other half?" that was ash.

"if I tell you it won't help, it could just make it worse. I didn't say how long you guys should be apart but I think for a while, how long are we staying? Well as long as we are you two, no touchy each other, no looky at each other, and no talky to each other. Well, that is if you could do that for me ash?" I said the last as cute and adorable as possible.

"you seem like you could be a great friend and that you are occasionally a very nice girl. I will do this for you." he said like, 'sure, whatever.' and I smiled.

"you mean it?" he just nodded and then I took my chances and ran forward and hugged him.

"tha- I mean, I'm very grateful or whatever. You know what I mean!" I said pulling away. "I have a feeling I'm gonna have to hide from Meghan while to guys are apart, so," I turned to robin and started whining in the most annoying way, "Rooobiiiiinnn! I'm booooooorrred!" he rolled his eyes and sat down. I raised my eyebrows and he motioned for me to come over. I did and when I did he pulled me into his side. I looked up and saw Meghan sitting back down and ash was gone. She probably will kill me for that. Oh well, I snuggled closer to robin and fell asleep. 'I could get used to this.' was the last thought running through my head.

\m/*o*\m/


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, after a nice long break, (lol yeah right! Sorry! I totally forgot!) it's nice to write. Well! Chapter 9! Than- I mean, I'm glad you haven't killed me yet! (faeries dont say thanks, XP) **

"Aaaaaaaaassssshhhh! How much farther?" we had been walking for an hour, I had been silent, and now I wanted, no, NEEDED to talk!

"hey Ryan?" robin had been silent the entire walk also, which was strange.

"yeah?" I said, looking up at him.

"be quiet." he said. He didn't say it rude or anything, just, 'be quiet.' I gave him a questioning glance but he ignored me and then, I heard it. Running water. I nearly took off towards it, (a bad habit I should break.) when robin grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back to him before I can even get moving. Suddenly, we hear whistling through the air, like, oh god. Like little arrows that are heading straight towards us! We started running but I got shot in the leg and fell, glad and pissed off that no one noticed, but then everything goes blurry, then black. The last thing I remember was getting dragged.

(\ - /)

When I woke up I heard chattering. So obviously I did the usual when I'm woken up. I groaned and rolled over. That's when I realized something, my hands and feet were tied up. (obviously not all together, don't be stupid.) then these little, things, kinda reminded me of a house-elf (from Harry potter.) only it was dark purple with black and dark blue stripes, big ears, glowing yellow eyes and webbed hands and feet. Oh, did I mention the teeth? Obviously insanely sharp, they were small, a ton of them and it seemed they were in rows. That one was obviously the one in charge, also the biggest and a bit pudgy. The others were super skinny, grey, with black stripes. Same teeth and webbedness. (I know it's not a word, I'm just super creative!)

"it's awake!" said one of the little ones.

"let's eat it now!" said another.

"I don't know, it looks rather skinny in most spots."

I just barely kept my mouth shut. I was so tempted to be all, 'are you calling me fat? Im not fat! You're so mean!' as usual but just kept quiet.

"what are ye?" this was the first thing the one who was in charge, (if I was right.) had said. The head dude walks up to me and if I could, i'd have grabbed him by an ear and toss him into a tree. But, sadly I couldn't.

"huh?" god, I am a genius! I mean, like really! Super evil genius!

"I said, what are ye?" head dude said talking to me like I was stupid. Well, I was born blonde. ((A/N: not trying to be mean!)) 'come on Ryan, you got OAI, over active imagination! You got this! Awesome at lying, creative and evil genius!'

"half-blood." I said, trying to be all awesome and like, 'I'm totally important!' and sitting up slowly, as to not set any of them off.

"oh yeah? Whose your parent?" crap. uh, um, hmm...

"tatiana." ((feel like I spelt it wrong.)) I said, sitting up straight and proud, like I wasnt scared I was gonna die.

"oh really? Then what are you doing here?" boss dude didn't seem to believe me, oh well, I can buy myself time.

"traveling obviously." I said, rolling my eyes. "OW!" I looked at my leg, where I had been jabbed. A little dot of blood was forming.

"don't be so impolite." boss guy said. I am going to be a popular bitch, 'I'm like, totally just telling you what you totally should know, it's like, obvious.' geez, that was quite painful.

"I am sorry sir, I am simply worried for you." I said calm, cool, and collected.

"and why is that?" he asked as a few of the little ones started whispering in a language I didn't understand. Not that I spoke any other language but English, but usually I could tell what it was.

"oh, because although she may not be quite fond of me, I am a very close friend of Meghan chase. And she really wouldn't like it if her friend was injured in anyway." I stated like I did this every day.

"oh really?" boss guy said, almost in an amused voice.

"yeah, I mean, in a way we are sisters and she is very protective of me, she would be devastated if something were to happen." oh lord, please tell me I'm lying awesome! (as usual.)

"I know you're lying, about a bit of the story, tell the truth." I rolled my eyes then sighed and acted all scared and pitiful.

"fine. The part about her being insanely protective is true." it seemed they actually believed this part, best not to press my luck.

"We'll deal with your friend when she comes, but now, I'm quite sure most of us are hungry and would love to eat." ...crap.

"wait! Wait, you do know about robin goodfellow, right?" I had no idea where I was going with this but I was working on it. As usual, it was a, 'make it up as I go' thing.

"of course we know about goodfellow! Do you think we're stupid?" ah, whoops.

"of course not! I didn't say that at all!" I said in a soothing tone and then continued with, "I know I don't need to ask if you know the big bad wolf."

He snorted and said, "course we know bout the mutt. What are ya getting at?"

"well, I'm friends with robin and the wolf owes ash. I'm not sure how, but I just remember he does. Anywho, robin would be very upset if I got hurt, and since Meghan would be to, and she is with ash and he would do anything to make her happy, that means you'll have Meghan, daughter of the summer king, wolfy, who is pretty much impossible to kill, ash, who is one deadly bitch, and robin, who will tear you guys apart after making you so pissed off, you think your head would explode." I finished, insanely hopeful I would be free. Of course, cause life is cruel,

"I am sure we can take em, don't we?" at that all the little ones were all like, "yeah!" and "sure" and junk, I want paying attention. I had seen something that have me hope, even if it was stupid. I quick acted all like, 'no no, I totally didn't see a big black bird with green eyes! Nope, never in my life!'

'-so as I just explained, it would be easy to take out your friends." huh? What? Obviously I was insanely confused!

"god, you're right!" I said acting all pitiful like, 'oh dear lord, the world and my life are ending!' "there is no way. They would come in all, 'here we are to save the day! And we look fabulous!' ((A/N: if you know what that was from, you can either get 50 points for your house, a favor, or, a virtual cookie and hug!)) and then, boom! Dead. I hope they don't come! They could get seriously hurt!"

Then, FREAKING FINALLY! The rescue squad appeared! To keep it simple, ass was whooped and robin came over to me to untie me.

"first, youre right, I do look fabulous! Second, you wanna kick some ass?" he said with his usual butt kickin grin.

"do you even need to ask?" I said and as soon as he got me untied I hopped up and literally started kicking ass. I mean, these little things went flying! Then once the last ran off, we got the heck outta there!

"hey Ryan?"

"yeah robin?" I said, looking up at him. Suddenly he leans down and kisses me. Nothing fancy, I didnt even have time to react I mean, my eyes were huge as baseballs, or softballs, but ya get the point, and my mouth actually dropped open. OBVIOUSLY I am just the coolest person ever!

"try not to get taken, ok?" whoa, wait, did he just,

"are you saying I got taken ON PURPOSE?" no, I didn't yell, I just put extra emphasis on the words and said them slightly louder and with more feeling.

"I bet most of your friends say you go looking for trouble, and you do, don't you?" ah hell nah man,

"robin, I swear if you don't shut up-"

"whatcha gonna do? Honestly, you have a guys name. And you failed." Hell. Fucking. No.

"you listen here goodfellow and you listen good, occasionally I go looking for trouble, but not deadly trouble, and sure my friends would say other wise but listen up, you don't say shit about my name, don't say it's a guys name because it isn't! It's Irish, it means little ruler like a king or a queen and unless you want my boots, with the fecking metal, so far up your ass you will taste it, yo will shut up. And just cause I failed does not mean anything! I was to busy reading books and having fun! And to know what? I'm glad! Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten these other friends, and I wouldn't have came, cause I would have been happy and busy!" so you shut up or I swear I will-"

"you're cute when you're angry."

"and that's another thing, I'm not cute, maybe compared to a deformed, starved bear with only patches of fur and even then only slightly." I said. I was sick of all my friends like, 'oh your not that bad!' well, I'm happy you got to know me but it doesn't change my appearance! Lets see, huge nose, yup, chubby cheeks, of course. Bit pudgy tummy, duh! Chicken thigh thighs, ooh, whos got hot sauce? Furry arms, yup. And tummy of course! Miss spots. When shaving, as always although I hadn't brought my taser so my legs are like, 'woohoo! Lets make her look like bigfoots daughter!' crazy frizzy hair, yup, and it's dirty! Hurray no showers! And of course I'm irritating and stupid, even though I will say I'm not, I read to much and I'm painfully forgetful and clumsy. My face is probably all red, matching my dyed hair, hurray. Ooh, ooh, did I mention? Pimples and black heads and white heads oh my! Not. Pretty. Not cute, nope, Nuh uh, no way. 'Shit shit shit! Why is he closer!' I took a step back. Or tried too. I tripped. Again. Over a root. Again. Of course robin caught me, one arm around my waist, the other holding my right arm. I was insanely aware of how close our faces are. Though he really doesn't smell bad, he smells good, apples and, something else that nearly made me melt. Then I remembered I probably smell like a dog that never got a bath and runs round wild. Blegh. I find random animals, that's how I know. At least it looked and smelled like it had never had a bath. Anywho!

"you should be more careful Ryan, I bet you would hate it if you got dirty." ugh! I swear! I will hit him! Ugh! So irritating! As he righted us so that if he let go I wouldn't fall on my butt, I leaned in like I was gonna kiss him and his eyes slowly closed and then,

"cya robin!" I said as I ran up to Meghan.

"hey Ryan."

"why hello dear Meghan! How wonderful to see you! Simply marvelous darling! Really pet, we must speak more often!" I said, shaking her hand and giving her a slight hug while giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"urgh, what are you? A dog?" she ask, wiping her cheek off. I grinned and licked her cheek and started laughing as she was slightly freaking out.

"THAT is a dog!" I was nearly on the ground laughing.

"shut up Ryan." she said sticking her tongue out. We kept walking and talking, like there was nothing to worry about. Obviously, we just needed to run into said thing to worry about.

A/N: to review or not to review is the question. Lol anywho, anyone got any idea where the "we are here to save the day! And we look fabulous!" thing is from? If it helps it's actually, "here I come to save the day! And I look fabulous!" singy kinda voice lol well, fifty points for your house for Harry potter fans, (let's hope y'all are slytherins!) a favor for the faeries, and if you are neither, you get a virtual cookie and a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, since I am a brainless idiot, I have no idea besides this how to respond to reviews! So! Lets try this from memory! (I suck at remembering, sorry if I get your name wrong.)**

Doodlequeen: first, again sorry if I got that wrong, thank you for reviewing and if I am right, I believe it was you who liked how I woke robin up lol and I wanted to say thank you for that. And, well, sadly, ur pretty much the only one. OH WELL! I'll find the will to go on.

So, here is chapter 10, sorta a before school starts thing, hopefully this will be awesome enough to make up for how random and far apart my posts will be, I just kinda type as I go! :D anywho, here ya go, chapter 10! Hmm, idk if this bit is an M. I would do this and I am obviously not mature, XP LOL anywho, 14 years and 8 months old, I think it's fine. XP

"I'm DYING!"

"Ryan!"

"goodbye, i love you!"

"really Ryan, grow up."

"but I'm so bored! I can't help it!" I said pouting. Which made robin laugh. He started walking a few steps ahead so, I stopped for a second, ran forward and jumped. Of course, because with him I'm one of the worst slytherins ever, I went all gryffindor and got it so he landed on me.

"...ow." I said, pressing up against him so I could rub at my back where there was another evil root. Suddenly I realized. Me, on the bottom, him on top, me pushing up against him, doesn't take a rocket scientist! So, I did the obvious thing, I rolled us so I was on top. Not much better because as soon as I sat up on him, well, of course I was lucky enough to realize something.

"robin?"

"...yeah?"

"you seem a little, excited." I teased and because I am a vlut. (virgin slut, just so u know.) I actually kinda rubbed against him. I saw his jaw clench and I grinned.

"excited?" I teased again. Next thing I was on the bottom, friggin pinned, (good job at paying attention!) and he was kissing me! I took a second to kinda freak out in my head, then I kinda just did what he did. He pulled back a few seconds later and was grinning.

"first?"

"shut up." I said not looking at him then I realized something.

"robin?"

"yeah?"

"we should catch up to the others." I said looking around. Well, he got up and helped me. Well, he reached a hand out to help me and I ignored him. I am just so mature. After a little walking we heard water. I swear, if I was a dog before hearing the water I would just be walking, tail and ears down or whatever and after hearing the river it's like, "ooh! What's that?!" ears and tail up like, "let's check it out!"

" chill ry." robin said putting a hand on my arm. I looked at him with a look that very politely said, "the fuck?" he ignored me and we slowly made our way towards it and kept an eye out for the ugly little things from before. Then we saw ash and Meghan talking up ahead, furball in a tree with wolfy below him.

"finally you two are here, what took you so long?" Meghan asked with a hand on her hip when we got up to her and I stood right in front of her making sure I was doing exactly what she was doing. She rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation while I turned to Robin. Before I said anything he started talking.

"before you ask, yes, it's the river of dreams, not long before the nightmare stretch I think." and at that my eyes got big and if I was a dog I would have my ears laid back and looking up with big eyes.

"um, robin?" I asked trying not to sound pitiful and failing epically.

"what's wrong?"

"well, the thing is, I-"

"come on! Our rides here!"called Meghan and we saw a boat. Ooh, fun. How the hell,

"Ryan, on to wolfy." Alrighty then! I quickly pulled up onto the giant beast and hid my face in his fur. Fluffy! I felt his muscles moving and he was running and then he jumped. I held on tighter and he landed on the boat. I slowly looked up and saw everyone else on. Robin came over and offered a hand to get down.

"do I have to? Can't I stay?" I felt the rumble of the wolf growling and then I started to run my fingers through his fur. He slowly stopped and I kept going.

"can I stay?" I whispered, leaning towards the big dog, who would have been purring had he been a cat. He gave a slight nod and I grinned as he laid down and I kept running my fingers through his fur. Eventually, I fell asleep.

It was so dark, the darkest ever, and I knew it was there. I could see it even when I looked away, even when I closed my eyes, and it was laughing. It grabbed my hair and pulled, yanking my head back and I couldn't help but look when I felt something drip onto my face and I saw it about to bit when suddenly I woke up.

"Ryan! Are you ok?" robin asked, with his hands on my shoulders. He must have woken me up. I was now leaning against the wolf so I started running my fingers back through his fur.

"Ryan?"

"I'm fine robin. It was a nightmare." I said, hoping he would relax.

"what was it about?" he asked as he sat down in front of me.

"nothing. Really, I'm fine, it was nothing."

"didn't seem like it, even wolfy was worried, although he would probably never say it. So, what was it about?"

"well, I'm guessing I'm not getting out of this so I might as well tell. I had this nightmare a while back, i know that hearing about it, it might not seem so scary but for me, something about it really freaked me the fuck out. It was dark. And not just, power went out dark or I'm in the woods at night dark, I mean dark like 'there is no such thing as light.' kind of dark. And honestly, I really hate being in the dark alone, because I might not actually be as alone as I thought. And, of course I wasn't. There was a skeleton that was darker than the rest of the dark. Like, it was made from the darkness. And the teeth, they were big. Like saber tooth tiger big and pointy. Every time i tried to look away, it was there, i saw it even when i closed my eyes. It got to the point i was so freaked out i was curled up hiding my face and i still saw it. Then it opened its mouth and it had like, blood, only it was again, like made from the dark. And then I just woke up. I had never seen anything like it, I had never watched a movie like that either. I don't watch many horror movies at all really. Anywho, this time, I was in the dark again and I tried to just not see it. Usually in my dreams closing my eyes wakes me up. But nope, no such luck. I always saw it, and it grabbed my hair yanking my head back. I tried to keep my eyes closes but I felt something drip onto my face and I opened my eyes. There it was, like it was going to bite my face off. And then you woke me up." I finally finished. I smiled at him then threw myself at him giving him a big hug round the middle.

"robin?"

"yeah ry?"

"...thank you." I said and hugged him tighter then let go. He smiled.

"think you can get back to sleep?" he asked.

"um, I'd rather not." I said, running my fingers through wolfy's fur. As I felt him getting ready to get up I sat up and let him go and then he grabbed on to my jacket sleeve and pulled so I followed. I figured robin was behind me so I didnt worry much. Then we reached the side of the boat and I looked down.

"oh god." we were obviously in the nightmare but of the river. I saw bloody knives and hockey masks and some thing, that looked kinda like a big fish only super long and it's teeth were long and sharp and scary as fuck. Then I saw it look up at us. Oh crap. We backed away from the edge as it rose up. This thing was HUGE! Maybe 100 feet long! Maybe longer! And it looked like it wanted to play. Joy. So, I ran to get ash up and make sure Meghan was outta the way without even being asked.

"ASH! Ash ash ash!"

"what Ryan!"

"huge giant thing! Go!" and I didn't need to say anything else. I grabbed Meghan and we went to where we could see what was going on. Ash eventually just icicled the bitch right through. We decided we might need to walk. I jumped onto my furry beasts back and he jumped down while I hid my face in case something decides we looked tasty. I was still on wolfy's back because since I'm just, well, me, anything around here looking for and easy meal would go for me. Not anymore! I was about to fall asleep when I saw it.

"robin." I squeaked and he just heard me over the river since he was right next to me.

"yeah?"

"skeleton. Coming outta the river." I just squeaked it out and hid my face but like in my dreams I still saw it. I opened my eyes and watch Ash and robin as they went to kick as but i knew they wouldn't win. I hopped down ignoring Meghan. I grabbed my knife and went to kick ass. JUST KIDDING! I yelled for puck and ash to get moving after I got Meghan onto the wolf with me. I looked back and I knew it was letting us go. I knew it was going to play with us. I still saw it, but with Meghan telling me to relax and the wolf being a space heater I remember mumbling, "keep watching." before I fell asleep.

(+_+)

Authorette note! Hehe, get it? Like the chipettes? *sigh* ok, never mind. Sorry it took so long! My mom took my iPod and that's what I use for my story so for 5-10 min total after school I would beg my mom for my iPod back but I just got it back today. (an entire week later.) so yeah. SORRY! Please don't kill me! Then you wouldn't get anymore story! Lol anywho, happy independence day and blah blah blah. Horrible weather in NC. Y'all heard bout hurricane Isaac or whatever? I heard about it yesterday.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry! Please don't kill me! I was so busy with school, (for once all my grades are c+ and above!) and other shit I didn't have time to write. Well, here we go!

X_X

I groaned. My back was killing me, I had the worst headache ever, and I was cold. I slowly sat up and looked around.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty! Sleep well?" Said Robin in a happy tone.

I just groaned and laid back down mumbling something like, "Shut up Robin." I closed my eyes like I was going to go back to sleep but I knew I wasn't.

"Ryan?"

"What Robin?" I sighed and sat up.

"Why do you call me Robin, not puck?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him. Calling him robin which seemed (to me) like as close to a real name as it was gonna get, made me feel closer but at the same time reminded me of who he was, someone much older and smarter and TOTALLY out of my league. So I gave him an answer.

"I don't know." OH MY GOD! I am so smart! A genius I tell you!

"Ryan, that is the worst answer ever. Really, why?" By now he was sitting in front of me, looking me dead in the eyes. Or at least trying to, I had my head down and my hair was like a curtain.

I shrugged then, the genius part of me jumped in.

"Because, I don't know you. And frankly, we aren't really close. Puck seems like a name your friend would use, like you and Meghan."

"But you call Meghan Meg, and from what I can tell you guys aren't really friends." He had a tone like, 'I know that is bullshit.'

"Cause I usually act like people are my best friend no matter what."

"But you just said-" I cut him off.

"I KNOW what I just said." I said it quietly.

"Come on, please?"

"No, it's stupid." I stood and started to walk around the clearing. "Why do you care anyway? Not like I matter to you."

He then grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Listen to me. You matter, to me, Meghan, even the ice prince. Honestly, how do you not know how much you mean to me?" He was looking at me with a mixture of anger and desperation, like he was actually mad I didn't know I was important and that he believed I really needed to know.

"Because, you are smarter, funnier and altogether better than me, and also, I realize that compared to you, I'm nothing. In age, brains, or skill, I just can't compare."

I pulled away and walked off, leaving him in shock.

•

•  
•

"I am so fucking screwed."

Obviously I was so lost. Why do I do stupid shit like that? Does my brain just go one vacation? Or has it always been on vacation? While I was telling myself how stupid I was I got lost. Why don't I just call for help you ask? Because, I don't wish to gain the attention of whatever is out here.

*snap*

WHAT WAS THAT? While I was having a miniature heart attack, (I swear I was) i was looking around trying to see if I saw anything. I didn't see anything so I kept going. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I was to busy having a heart attack to scream.

"What are you thinking? Why were you out in the forest alone?"

"HOLY SHIT ASH! I could have had a heart attack! Just because I don't screech like I'm being chased or murdered doesn't mean you can just grab me like that!" I said after turning around.

"My apologies, but you still haven't answered my question."

"First, clearly I wasn't thinking about anything if I ran off, second, because I needed to think."

"You just said you weren't thinking about anything." Ash said with a look that clearly said, 'idiot'

"Nothing for you to know ice boy." I said rolling my eyes with my hands on my hips.

"Fine. Lets go back, the others are waiting."

We were walking for a while before I talked again.

"How did you find me?" I asked, looking up at him. Since I wasn't paying attention to my feet I tripped and fell, catching myself with my hands, scrapping them and my knees a little. While I was brushing the dirt off Ash answered.

"Obviously, you aren't exactly the quietest person in the woods." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, finally, where did you find her?" Puck? Um, ATTITUDE! "Her" like a dog. Bitch.

"Obviously she hadn't gotten too far." Replied Ash. Cunt.

I was walking towards wolf when He called.

"Smith!" Um, excuse me?

I turned to him.

"What? And why my last name."

"The last name is because I don't know you that well, and also, what happened to your hands? Can't walk without falling?" He had a look on his face that reminded me of every bully and Draco Malfoy. I did the reasonable thing.

I stuck up my middle finger and kept walking towards Wolf.

As I was petting him, Grimalkin appeared on the low branch above.

"What happened between you and Goodfellow? Not that it's any of my business." He asked, trying to look like he didn't care but he was obviously curious.

"I don't know, nor do I care, he could go get the shit beat outta him and I would not give a single fuck." While saying this my tone stayed light and happy and I continued to pet Wolf. I saw out the corner of my eye as Grim and Wolf shared a look but I ignored them. Eventually we all settled down. Me curled against Wolfs stomach, Grim against mine, Ash and Meghan not to far away, and Puck in one of the trees outlining the clearing as far from me as possible.

AN: okay, I know it's ratchet and shit but you know, haven't written in a long time!


	12. Chapter 12

Geez, so many of y'all were asking for me to write I finally got my pmsing (tmi? To bad lol) self in gear and decided I would give y'all whatcha asked for! Hope ya like it! :D

'-'

I woke up with the worst pain in my back ever. I had slept flat on my back, and apparently a root decided it wanted to dig in my back. I rolled and sat up, twisting and turning to pop my back and rubbing at the sore spot. Finally I had wiped all the sleep junk out of my eyes and had woken up enough to notice I was alone. I walked over the the slowly dying fire and saw a note,

"Ryan,  
Ash and Meghan went to check ahead, and Wolf and Grim went off to god knows where. You're a big girl, you should be fine. Or are you a wimp?"

I balled up the paper calmly and sat near the fire. I tossed in the paper wad, trying to figure out if I should make the fire bigger. Smoke would give me away but fire could be a good weapon. Then I heard something behind me, so I turned around and tried to see if there was something hiding. We were still close to the nightmare stretch or so I thought. I heard something in front of me again but then I heard something behind me. I spun around and suddenly I was frozen by fear. It was probably 10 times worse than a dementor. I saw all the horrible things I had been thinking of possibly happening, Grim and Wolf dying, Ash turning evil and killing Meghan, dark shapes with no true for taking over Faerie and spreading fear and darkness and people's worst nightmares, then, I saw the worst. It was (don't tell him I said this) the worst thing that I could think of, Puck dying.

I knew I was curled up on the floor, whimpering like a kicked puppy the entire time but at the last image I couldn't help but think, 'Not Puck, anyone but Puck.' Suddenly the darkness thinned, the fears backed away and I was able to yank myself away.

I saw Puck, alive and well, all three of him, dancing around a skeleton made of shadows. Seeing him okay helped me get myself together. I silently got a larger stick with a good bit of fire on the tip, and made my way over to my nightmare and my crush. WOAH, hold up! CRUSH? Okay, nevermind, keep walking forward. Finally I was close enough and there was one Puck left. I assumed he was the real one, he was fighting quite seriously. The skeleton shadow or whatever was facing away from me and at Puck. I quickly jabbed it in the spine with the fire.

It started to break and crack but it turned around still coming. I knew that if I didn't kill it, chances where it would kill Puck and I was NOT letting that happen. I jabbed the stick in one of the eye sockets and the skeleton disappeared. Not the, 'oh shit, it's coming back' kind of way. The way a shadow may fade when the clouds slowly move away.

"Ryan?" Pu- I mean Robin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I looked at him with a look that said, 'I don't give a flying fuck what just happened, I'm bored.'

"What did you mean when you said, "Anyone but Puck" before?"

Oh shit, I couldn't let him know what I saw and how much he means to me. To love is to destroy, right? If you are being loved, you will be destroyed and therefor you will destroy the other and vice versa. Basically, relationships just don't work out for me, never have, never will.

"Ryan?"

Might as well make sure I won't be hurt by a guy.

"I had a choice to save one person, I wanted anyone but you to live." Woah, okay, I admit, that was WAY over kill, why? That wasn't necessary!

Pu- ROBIN pulled back, shocked, and as if he was actually in pain. He quickly recovered and shrugged.

"Well then, I'll be off then." And he stalked away. I didn't say anything. I knew I should have but I just didn't know what to say. I know, I know, the great bookworm run out of words, shocking. As I watched him disappear I was like, 'fuck this bullshit, I don't need this." And ran off into the woods.

O.O

I know I know, you're probably all like, WHAT THE FUCK RYAN? RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT, YOU COULD BE KILLED! And yelling other shit enough to put mrs. Weasley's yelling to shame.

"Why can't I stop pushing people away? Why can't I tell them how much they mean to me?" I whispered to myself, obviously not expecting an answer. Tears began to fall and I sat at the base of a tree.

"Probably because you don't want to be hurt and you've been pushing people away so long that it's all you really know how to do." I looked up and saw Grim, then he disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later as a warm weight around my shoulders. I couldn't stop crying so I just kept my head down and cried silently. Every once in a while Grim's tail would flick lightly against my cheek, soft and kind.

Finally I got myself together and looked at Grim who had been a silent weight on my shoulders.

"I won't interrupt unless I feel I must, to calm you." Grim said, licking a paw.

So I told him. All of it, the shadow skeleton, the fears, Robin helping me, and me being a cruel, heartless bitch to him.

"We should be getting back, the others are probably waiting." Grim hopped off my shoulders and lead the way. I had learned that you don't question Grim, so I followed him silently as I could.

/)^3^(\

When I saw the clearing I walked past Grim. I only saw one person there and it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Ryan-"

"Puck-"

"Wait, Puck?"

I ignored his questioning look and just flew at him and hugged him. So much for him being the last person I wanted to see.

"I am so so so so SO sorry! I was such a bitch-"

"No Ryan, it's fine-"

"Shut up, no it isn't! I don't really feel that way about you! I do care, really. It's just I'm used to pushing people away and I don't want anyone to really understand my reasons because I worry that if they figure me out then they might get to close then once they know and understand all of me they will leave and it will hurt and-"

'Puck is kissing me. KISSING ME. HOLY SHIT.' He pulled back. It really wasn't much, no tongue or whatever but I thought it was FANTABULOUS. He was smiling. 'Smiling at ME! Oh my god, does he like me? What if he doesn't? What if he just ends up hurting me, like everyone else what if-'

"Ryan, I know what you're thinking, don't worry, I won't ever hurt you, and I really care about you. But right now the others are coming, I'd rather not be a source of entertainment at the moment so could we talk about this later?" I nodded and he smiled.

The other came not a minute later and we all settled down. Eventually we found spots to sleep. As usual Wolf, Grim, and I were as usual, Ash and Meg weren't to far away, 10 ft, maybe a little less, maybe a little more, I suck at distance. But, for a change, Puck was up in the branches of the tree above me. With my friends and, whatever Puck was at the moment, near me I fell asleep instantly.

/)'o'(\

OH MY GOD. Really? Y'all are killin me with all the reviews demanding me to write! (Not tellin y'all to stop! Being told to do somethin helps me actually do it.) Thanks anywho! I love all of y'all! So, ideas? I wanna know what you guys wanna read! Pairings, adventure ideas, new creatures, ANYTHING!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! Chapter 13 is here!

/)*o*(\

"Puck"

"..."

"Puck."

"..."

"PUCK."

"Yes?"

"Will you carry me? My feet hurt?" I gave him my best puppy dog face and he sighed.

"Piggy or pony?" He asked. Piggy being a regular piggy back ride and pony when he turns into a horse.

"Whichever, I don't care." I said with a shrug. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Piggy back it is then, hop on."

Well, a while of piggy back ride, then walking, then complaining, (from both me and Puck, only his complaining being about mine) and we stopped for a rest. I just pretty much flopped onto the ground and robin sat next to my head pulling on my hair.

"When you can actually do something with your hair what are you going to do?" He asked as he carefully ran his fingers through my hair.

"Hmm... I don't know, I mean, I might redye it red, or dye it the natural light brown color. I'm gonna let it grow out though, that's for sure." He smiled.

"Think you might just leave it to grow out? Like, not dye it?" Meghan asked sitting down near my legs.

"Maybe, it's not exactly cheap to dye my hair all the time, and the more hair I have the more hair dye I have to buy to make sure it's all colored." I answered as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that you might have to buy like two things of hair color just to dye all of your hair. Sometimes you remind me of cousin it." He said with a grin giving a slight tug on my hair. I just smiled and pretty much ignored him.

Eventually we started walking again, and I got bored again.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked.

The others shared a look and Meghan answered.

"Don't worry about it, we're just going to meet someone who wants to see you and then were leaving." Right, have the only person who can lie answer the question, I'll totally believe her.

I stood right in front of Puck, looking up at him.

"Puck," I started with my sweetest most convincing voice ever, "would you please tell me where we're going?" I gave him my sweetest most innocent face ever, and I could tell I had won.

"We need to see someone about whom you may be related to." He said it slowly and carefully, as if he was trying to make sure he didn't say the wrong thing. It would have to do for now, as we walked on I wondered who this person could be.

AN- hey y'all! This is probably my last update for a while, school is tomorrow and I need to focus on my work. But don't worry! I won't forget about y'all, and I will update as soon as I can. I know it was short but I had a bit of writers block, so I decided it'd be a short one.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: don't kill me. Don't quit on the story. It will all work out soon.

Eventually we came across something strange. She looked like someone's grandma, who had been here for a LONG time.

"Hello dearest, how are you Ryan?" Grandma asked in a sweet, motherly tone.

"Um, I'm good I guess. But who are you?" I asked as politely as I could without directly asking how this crazy old lady knew my name.

"Oh, I'm your great grandmother. Although, it's almost more like great great great great grandma. Where did you get those beautiful looks? Certainly not your mom!"

I had to laugh at that.

"You're not a fan of my mom I'm guessing?"

"Oh, definitely not. Although I love you, why did Danny marry that whore?" She gave me a secret smile.

At the description of my mom I laughed.

"So, great great great great grandma, what are you doing here?"

"You have a choice my dear. Either you can continue on this doomed quest of yours, where the one most important to you will die or, you can loose any memory of faery and start all over."

I shook my head. "Why do I have to start all over? We've come so far, we can't turn back now!"

Grandmother sighed. "You can't deny forbidden true love for long dear, there are always consequences. You have to admit you love."

I gave a full out pig snort.

"True love? True LOVE? Grandmother, I'm afraid you've been here too long. I don't "love" not people, not guys, not romantically. It only leads to heart break, pain, suffering, and a ton of bullshit. Sorry gran, that's not me and never will be."

She stood, proud and tall.

"You will fall Ryan Debra Smith. You will fall in love with no memory of this world, just the memory of a love so powerful, so extraordinary, so true, that you still know of it! And maybe, your knight-or should I say jester?-will come to you. If not, all the better."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the others yelling my name and I was gone.

_/^\_

"Miss Smith! Would you please pay attention and stop writing!" My head shot up to look at the teacher while the other kids laughed. My face turned red and I looked down at what I had wrote.

'You have to remember! Otherwise I'll always be the same guy and we will be nothing!'

'I can't remember! What are you talking about? We're friends!'

I sighed and balled up my paper, throwing it in the trash. As the bell rung I walked out of class, with the almost always present feeling I was forgetting something.

"Hey Ryan! Where are you going?" Said my friend, with his arm around my shoulders.

"How does your hair do that? It's always perfectly spiked Glitch!" I ignored his question in favor of mine. I never remembered his real name but since he always has the best or worst luck with computers, I call him 'Glitch'

We where outside now, sitting under a tree hiding from the hot late may, nearly June heat. Or at least Glitch was under the tree. I was laying out in the sun.

"You're blood will boil if you just lay in the sun like that. And I thought autumn was your favorite, not summer!" Glitch had a face of disgust on when suddenly a big black raven with green eyes landed right in front of me.

Since we where around the corner of the building no one else was there but glitch.

I smiled at the bird.

"Hello, I should know you, from somewhere. You're a very beautiful bird." And because it felt right to tease the bird this way, "course, you probably have real feather brains huh?" Glitch snorted and if birds could laugh I swear this one did.


End file.
